The Alice World
by hellokittylover-94
Summary: what if theirs a perfect world that got destroyed after the war now the people left from the world are looking for a new home and their eyes are set on Soul Society or Hueco Mundo


THE ALICE WORLD

Main character: Suigintou, Toshiro, Momo and other characters too

Summary: What if there was a perfect world and everyone was perfect, but since the winter war that perfect world is now destroy and needs a new home. And their target soul society!

Author note: this is my first fanfict ahhhhh (nervous) well I will be also using anime characters from other animes which will be Rozen maiden, Bleach, vampire knight fruit basket and a little Pokémon. (, but no one will be using Pokémon it just some will have their power but no Pokémon) and that's it.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters!

Chapter 1: Are world

* * *

Are world was perfect there was never no violence or crime everyone cared for everyone the homeless the sick even the rich cared for everyone. We help each other and didn't discriminate we loved it here. Even the animals loved it they would come when we sang, or needed company. Even if there was no crime or violence we still had are Gotei 13 here I was one of 13 captains. We were never alone in this world. Are world was very nice the smell of are world was great smelled like peace. This world was never dead always so lively even though we were already dead. Flowers blossomed twenty four / seven and it was never too hot or cold just right. The sun shine bright on my face that day where everything seem the same perfect who knew my world would go away in a blink in a eye.

I had just woken from my perfect nap the sun shining through my drapes beaming on my face I told myself perfect like always and loved like that.I went to my mirror and stared at myself and started thinking. Some of us never knew how we got to are perfect world the Alice world maybe we were just lucky ,or maybe the gods felt sorry from the way we died and left us here. I always wonder why I was here I didn't remember how I died but I always knew I died with someone like my sibling. And if the gods did takes here cause they felt sorry for us they why isn't my brother or sister here I never understood. what if i did have a brother or sister i must be a bad one since i couldnt remember them dose that make me selfish. STOP i couldnt think that way its not my fault i couldnt remeber him or her but why do i feel so sad. i wiped my tears and thought "Oh well I love it here I'm respected I'm a captain I never had it so perfect."

Walking out of my bedroom to the office I saw what I never saw my vice captain working she usually was sleeping like an idiot I mean we girl did need are sleep, but working really. I couldn't be mad today my vice captain doing work the birds singing the sun shining more brightly could this day being anymore perfect. "Good Morning captain made your favorite cupcakes" now I was more surprise working and cupcakes ok this is weird. "Thank You Ruka that very nice of you any messages." As I launch for the chocolate cupcake "Yea a captain meeting in 20 min that's it" "thanks again Ruka… keep up the good work" "Only for you captain" gulp ok maybe ill take a walk before the meeting "I'm going to take a walk before the meeting ok bye Ruka" and I walked out. "Ok my captain left get out Kain before she sees out the window" Kain got up from hiding under Ruka desk then he swooped her and kissed her one last time " I'll see you later bye my love." "leave before she comes plus you have a meeting bye" Bye" and with that he left and now Ruka walk to the couch and took a nap.

As I was walking to another meeting I heard a loud rip or crack looking toward the sky it turned dark black a color I never saw. Thing coming out more and more they weren't hollows they were Vasto lorde coming towards our perfect world the scream of people echoed through the halls I knew we had to do something I unleashed my sword Giratina. I heard my fellow captains unleashed their sword as we began battle against these monsters. As I was running I was mistaken some of them were hollows and Gillians easy to slice their heads right there. So much blood splatter everywhere from this battle not just from the hollows even the innocent people from this suppose perfect world. I was running trying to help these people that where dying. I don't know what happen it just hit me didn't even see him an arrancar slice me right through my stomach. I was a captain for god sake and I didn't see this fool coming I slid to the floor pain I never felt so much pain holding my stomach looking at the blood just coming out. I coughed my body was getting colder. I thought this world was supposed to be perfect nothing could go wrong it was all so perfect. Today especially it was so perfect and now I'm here on this cold floor. As I'm watching other people suffering dying I'm closing my eyes knowing what was coming. I closed my eyes for the last time my name is Suigintou Hitsugaya captain of the 10th division as I watching this once perfect world people suffering dying please grant my selfish wish and let me live.

* * *

Ok I know I said this is a HitsuHina and it will be just wait a little next chapter I promise I hoped yall liked it its my first fanfict so please review and don't be harsh but I want the truth ok thank you.


End file.
